Halloween Prank Gone Bad!
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: What happens when Sideswipe's Halloween prank takes a turn for the worst. One shot Halloween special. Rated T to be safe.


It was Halloween and the transformers were getting ready to celibate the Earth holiday. They were going to have a Halloween party. The Autobots and Deceptacons had call a truce so they could enjoy it together with out a fight.

"So how's the decorating for the party going?" Bumblebee asked Strongarm.

"Great I'm almost done as soon as I get some more streamers out of the closet and hang them up I'll be done." She answered as she went to the closet. But when she opened is out fell what looked like a body and Strongarm yelled in terror.

"Don't worry it's not real." Said Bumblebee as he examined the figure. "It's just a prop for the party but I'm still wondering how it got here?"

"Got you!" Yelled Sideswipe who came out from behind some boxes. "You totally fell for it." "Beast Halloween prank ever."

"Sideswipe you need to lay off these pranks before they get out of hand and someone gets hurt." Bumblebee told him.

"Yeah you've been pranking bots and cons all day." Huffed Strongarm. "First you made tiny statues of all of us and made Grimlock think he'd turned into a giant or that we'd shrunk." "Then you changed all the labels on the command center and Fixit kept pressing the wrong buttons." "Then you put fake rust on Knock Out while he was in recharge and the poor mech almost had a breakdown." "And Starscream just finished getting honey and feathers off his wings."

"You guys just can't take a joke." Sideswipe told them. Then Knock Out entered the base and gave Sideswipe a death glare for the incident with the fake rust.

"I didn't care for the prank." "How dare you make me think my fabulous paint job had rusted." Knock Out told Sideswipe folding his arms.

"But you've gotta admit it was funny when you started freaking out and cried like a sparkling." Said Sideswipe.

"I hate you." Hissed Knock Out.

"And I just pulled this really great prank on Megatron." Sideswipe exclaimed. "I put a glitter bomb in his corders." "I am the king of pranks."

Just then they all heard banging on the door and opened it to find a very panicked looking Steeljaw.

"Help someone please!" Steeljaw practically screamed.

"What is it Steeljaw?" Asked Bumblebee. "What happened?"

"Megatron!" "Starscream!" "Energon everywhere!" Yelled Steeljaw who was going crazy.

"He's in shock." Strongarm exclaimed.

"Don't worry I can handle this as a medic I'm trained for this and I know an Earth trick I saw." Said Knock Out who walked over to Steeljaw and suddenly slapped him and screamed. "Get a hold of yourself man!"

"Thanks." Steeljaw told him.

"Now what happened with Megatron and Starscream?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Oh Megatron thinks Screamer put that glitter bomb in his room and said Starscream had undermined him for the last time and is giving that poor seeker the beat down of his life as we speak!" Steeljaw told them. "The last I saw of it Starscream tried to crawl out of the Deceptacon base only to be grabbed by the face and dragged back in." "I think Megs means to kill him!"

"Over a glitter bomb?" Strongarm asked in disbelief.

"Oh no I'm the one who did that!" Yelled Sideswipe. "No Starscream is being killed over something I did."

"Sideswipe when are you gonna learn not to pull these pranks or at least not to pull them on cons." Bumblebee scolded him. "Maybe if we hurry we can still help Starscream."

"I wouldn't advise it Megatron was pretty mad." Steeljaw warned them. "There's no telling what he'll do if anyone interferes."

"Let me go I'm a medic!" Yelled Knock Out who started to run out the door but Steeljaw held him back.

"No Knock Out he'll end you!" Steeljaw yelled at him.

"But Starscream!" Cried Knock Out.

"There's nothing we can do for him now." Steeljaw whined.

"No we might be able to save him if we all go together." Bumblebee said as they all raced to the door.

And opened it to find Megatron standing there with energon on his hands and claw marks and more energon on his chest plats.

"Where's Starscream?" Asked Bumblebee.

"That good for nothing seeker is right where he belongs." Bellowed Megatron.

"Oh my goodness what did you do to him?" Asked Steeljaw.

"First I banged him into the floor a few times then that treacherous seekers tried to run but I pull him back in then held him by the neck and slammed him into the wall several times and beat him till he was covered in his own energon and tossed him in the closet to bleed out." Megatron explained.

"No you monster how could you!" Screamed Knock Out.

"Watch your tone Doctor!" Growled Megatron. "Or I'll do to you what I did to him!"

"He didn't mean it Megatron." Said Sideswipe. "This is all just one big misunderstanding."

"No I mean it!" Huffed Knock Out. "Starscream was my friend and you killed him!"

Just then everyone heard the doorbell of the base and Sideswipe answer it and was greeted with the sight of Starscream on the ground cover in energon who had managed to stretch his arm to ring the bell after he crawled there.

"Help me." Moan Starscream as he grabbed Sideswipe for support.

"Starscream!" "What did he do to you?" Sideswipe said in shock.

"He got out." Growled Megatron.

"Mommy is that you?" Asked Starscream who acted dazed and they all knew Megatron must have hit his head. "The light it's so pretty."

"No don't go into the light Starscream!" Sideswipe begged. "Someone do something or he's gonna die!"

"Don't worry I'll get Hatchet, Racket, Ratchet and Optimus!" Cried Fixit who had just come to the door and saw what was going on and went to get help.

"Time to finish you Starscream!" Bellowed Megatron.

"No don't I'm the one who pulled the prank not him!" Said Sideswipe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to go this far."

Then Megatron smiled and started laughing then Starscream stud up and also started laughing along with everyone else.

"Hey wait this was a prank?" Asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah we all wanted to get back at you for the pranks you pulled on us and teach you a lesson." Said Strongarm.

"I helped with the make up." Knock Out explained. "This blue glow paint looks just like spilled energon."

"This was the best prank ever." Sideswipe told them. "So who was the master mind who came up with it?"

"It was actually Starscream." Steeljaw spoke up.

"I am the king of pranks." Starscream exclaimed.

"And I can't believe you even got Fixit in on this." Sideswipe laughed.

"Wait Fixit wasn't in on the prank." Knock Out pointed out.

"Oh scrap!" Everyone said at once.

"Well better get to Fixit and let him knew it was a joke and no one is really hurt." Said Bumblebee. "And if he already got to Ratchet and Optimus we'll have some explaining to do."

After they got to Fixit and explained what really happened they all had a good laugh then that night enjoyed the Halloween party.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you enjoyed this one shout Halloween special." "Next I'll update Fire Wing Rising." "So feel free to check out my other stories." "And I know it's a bit early but Happy Halloween!" "And please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


End file.
